


The Meeting.

by Amashi_zaino



Series: Skeletons in my closet [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bara Sans, Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/M, No sins, Reader's husband has no chill, Something fun because I've been lazy in posting on my other fics, Swords, This has swearing in it so be warned, This is more like RUINS of the fourth wall, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amashi_zaino/pseuds/Amashi_zaino
Summary: It's been a hell of a night, first a huge thunderstorm is over head then ball lightening hits your computer when you're SO close to finishing Undertale and then the power goes out!What next?Wait...what is that on your floor? And why is it wearing a very familiar blue hoodie?





	The Meeting.

So close...so fucking CLOSE! You were so close to finishing you could TASTE it.

Groaning you licked your lips and sat forward as the Judgement hall appeared before you. You walked down the hallway, guiding Frisk along until Sans appeared. You couldn't help but grin as your favorite character made an appearance.

Overhead thunder boomed and lightning flashed from the thunderstorm raging outside. You knew it was a bad idea being on anything electronic through a thunderstorm but you couldn't help it. You just HAD to finish this game you were SO. CLOSE!

The lights flickered for a second but your computer stayed strong and you looked around. You didn't want to skip the dialogue so took your time absorbing his speech about gaining love and not LOVE. And just as the dialogue ended and the Judgement hall shifted a huge KRAKOOM! sounded above so loud that the windows shook. You could smell smoke slightly and a burning line appeared in the wall where the wiring was at. A large appearance of Ball lightning flashed and everything went brighter than the sun making you cry out and back away from your now crackling computer.

Then everything went dark. You groaned and grabbed your phone from your pocket and switched on the flashlight. Behind you Cody was doing the same and looking around.

"Well," he sighed. "so much for my game."

You raised a brow at him and shook your head. "You were playing during a storm too huh?"

Cody just looked at you sheepishly with a small smile making you laugh a little bit.  
"I'm gonna go see if my mom's Okay. I'll be right back."

You turned and went to go up the stairs unaware of the large lump lying on the ground until you quite literally stumbled and tripped over it and hit the ground hard behind it.

"Ooowww!" you groaned as you rolled onto your back to sit up. Your flashlight illuminated the something on the ground and your eyes widened.

"What..the..."

"owww..." it groaned as the figure got to their knees and sat up holding their head.

That...that hoodie...you KNEW that hoodie. How could you NOT?!

"HOLY FUCK A SKELETON!"  
Cody's cry of panic made you jump into action and you scrambled to get between the newcomer and your husband. "WAIT! No! He's not going to hurt us, Cody put the sword DOWN or you're gonna have a bad time!"

Cody scowled at you while pointing the unsheathed katana at the figure kneeling behind you.

"Cody. Let. Me. Handle. This." you seethed as he tried to continue glaring at you.

"No, it's a fuckin' zombie...a walking skeleton. He could...he could want to eat your brains or or..."

A deep rumbling chuckle sounded behind you making you jump slightly.

"buddy, that's the furthest thing I have on my mind right now. i'd listen ta the little lady."

He spoke....holy shit HE SPOKE! And his voice was just as deep as you thought it'd be. It was like someone took the deep rumble of Crashboombanger and combined it with Supershadic x250's accent for him from youtube and came up with this Monster's voice.

"I..you...you can TALK?!" Cody was losing his shit and you sighed as you looked over your shoulder. The skeleton had stayed kneeling, seemingly content to sit there and stare at the man pointing a sword at him. Every now and again the pricks of light in his eye sockets flicked to you but for the most part kept trained on the threatening human behind you.

Sighing you turned your back towards Cody and shook your head. "Sorry, you have to excuse my husband. He's never met a real life Monster before. Truth be told neither have I but I have a more open mind than he does."

With that you stuck your hand out to him with a small smile. He looked at you and your hand then back to your eyes and you couldn't resist. 

You. 

Just. 

Couldn't.

"What's the matter? Don't you know how to greet a new pal? C'mon and shake my hand."

The lights in his sockets went out as he stared at you making your smile turn into a grin. "C'mon, I'm starting to feel a bit _bonely_ here."

At the pun his lights came back up and you could see them grow bigger in his eye sockets with a slightly startled expression. His grin grew and he started to shake, a deep chuckle came from him as he threw his head back and laughed hysterically.

He got to his feet and that's when you realized just how freakin' HUGE he was! HOLY SHIT! He had to be over 6 feet tall. He towered over your short frame by at _least_ two heads!

His hand came out and clasped yours in a friendly gesture as he smiled at you widely. Behind you you could hear Cody choking on something.

"H-how...what? What the hell? You're making friends with it?"

You gave the Skeleton a small squeeze before letting go and doing an about face.

"HE is not an IT! His NAME is SANS! Sans the skeleton. Get got it memorized? And HE is not a THREAT because Sans isn't the one holding us at SWORD POINT! Now. PUT. IT. AWAY!" With each punctuated word you took a step forward before you grabbed the tip of the blade and pushed it downward.

Cody stared at you for a moment before he lowered the sword all together and put it away. "Fine, but if your new monster fiend tries to eat you. Don't come running to me."

You huffed and crossed your arms. "He's not a fiend you idiot. He's a friend!" With that you turned back to Sans who was staring at you. You took his hand and led him upstairs and away. "C'mon Sans. I'll explain your situation mmkay?"

He nodded as you led him outside to the front porch. The storm was still raging on and you heard Sans take a gasping breath. His eye sockets were wide as he took in the cloudy sky and the flash of thunder and lightening. You were still holding his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, marveling in the texture of the hard bones of his palm and phalanges.

"The light is lightening, and the rumble is thunder. It's caused by the attraction of ions in the air, positive and negative, when enough of a charge is built up you get lightning strikes which is merely electricity. The thunder is the sound of the implosion of air caused when the lightening grounds once it hits it's mark. It's all just a natural phenomenon that can be explained away with science."

He looked down at you as you explained and nodded. "i..i've read 'bout thunder n' lightening, i just...i never thought i'd get to see the real deal for m'self."

You nodded and pulled out some plastic chairs and motioned for him to sit. Wind whipped around the both of you and you could see Sans close his eye sockets as his face became...peaceful? Wondrous? It looked like he was experiencing the most fantastic thing ever in his life. It made you smile. Internally you were freaking out, what were you going to do with him? How would you explain this to him? Would he understand? Of course he would, he's a freakin' GENIUS! But would he believe you? That was the thing.

"Sans."

He opened his eyes to look over at you, tears were in his eyes and you saw him wipe them away quickly. "eh..yeah? don't think I caught your name kid."

"That's cause I never threw it." You smiled at your small joke. "It's ____."

"nice name...mind explainin' ta me how you knew mine even though I never gave it?"

You leaned back and closed your eyes deciding that you'd just tell him the truth, you'd be straightforward with him and if he wanted to believe you? Awesome, that'd make things SO much easier. If not? Well, you were a stubborn thing and would convince him.

"It all started with a video game. Not just any video game though. The game is called Undertale."


End file.
